


Itinerant Heroes

by troisroyaumes



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wuxia, Community: basketballpoetsociety, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/pseuds/troisroyaumes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years ago, the famous Teikou sect mysteriously disbanded, and its members left to wander the world of rivers and lakes. A wuxia!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fateful Encounter at the Teahouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Kaijou brotherhood rescue (and kidnap) a hero of the Teikou sect. Wuxia!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [basketballpoetsociety](http://basketballpoetsociety.tumblr.com)'s seventh challenge: [ensemble](http://basketballpoetsociety.tumblr.com/post/42629776560/challenge-7-ensemble).

The stranger arrived at the teahouse at noon, unnoticed in the din of clattering cups and conversation. He was wearing travel-stained robes that perhaps had once been white and a hat that left his face in shadow. He sat down at a table by himself and asked for some tea, which he drank in silence, paying no attention to the commotion of gamblers, brawlers, and drunkards around him.

All this would have been unremarkable indeed, if the stranger had not taken off his hat to reveal golden hair above a face as pale as the full moon. Those who caught sight of him paused to stare; the serving girl who brought him a platter of bao tripped over her feet and nearly dropped the tray.

In a beautiful, melodic voice, he said, “Thank you, miss,” and the girl blushed, as he took out his purse, which clinked against the surface of the table.

That noise, of course, immediately drew the attention of everyone in the teahouse. Such a sound could only have been made by a pouch full of gold coins.

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes and sighed. He looked over at Moriyama and Nakamura, who were stationed on the ground floor; they both nodded and began making their way discreetly to join him. Kasamatsu stayed where he was, huddled up against the rickety railing of the second floor, getting a bird’s eye view of the teahouse customers who were getting to their feet and approaching the stranger’s table.

“You’re new to these parts.”

“Yes, I am,” said the stranger, before taking a long sip of tea.

“Where are you headed?”

“Nowhere in particular.” He looked up at the crowd of people around him and smiled. His teeth were very white. “Why all the questions?”

“Well, sir,” drawled one of the men, leaning one arm on the table, “if you must know, we’re all rather interested in the contents of that pouch.”

“This pouch?” The stranger lifted the purse off the table. The heavy coins inside clinked again. “Well, I’m afraid it’s not for sale.”

A hand shot out to make a grab for it, but in the same instant, the stranger leapt onto the table. He dodged the fists making their way towards him and kicked out, knocking several bodies backwards, before he sailed over the crowd in an elegant flip.

Kasamatsu instantly sprang to his feet, leaning over the railing as he watched the stranger fight off the crowd, a whirl of limbs and shining hair, a miniature storm at the center of the teahouse floor. Tables were hurled over and chairs crashed against the walls, as teahouse customers either made their escape while they could or joined in the fight.

“He’s strong,” said Nakamura, who along with Moriyama, had joined him at the railing to watch the fight erupt below.

Moriyama added, “Did you notice the way he’s fighting?”

Underneath, the stranger blocked a pummel of rapid blows aimed at his center, then kicked off the wall, giving him the momentum to return the attack, his motions mirroring his opponent’s, punch for punch. Startled, his opponent paused—and that pause was enough to win him a roundhouse kick to the head.

Kasamatsu said, “He’s copying their movements. I’ve heard of this martial arts style. There’s a renowned hero, of the Teikou sect, who is known to be a master—”

Below, the stranger jumped into the air and kicked out with both feet, before jabbing his elbow back into the face of an attacker coming up behind him.

“—his name, what was his name—”

The fight had deteriorated into a free-for-all, and many of the ruffians were now fighting one another, but the stranger was still at the center of it all, his hair plastered against his scalp with sweat. He was dodging blows with near-preternatural reflexes, but even from a distance, it was apparent that his attacks were losing power.

“Kise,” Kasamatsu said aloud. “That’s the name. Kise Ryouta.”

“He looks like he’s slowing,” Moriyama said, his eyes narrowing.

“Should we do something?” Nakamura asked.

Kasamatsu grinned and hauled himself up to stand on the railing. “Never let it be said that the Kaijou Brotherhood failed to come to the aid of a hero.” With a yell, he hurled himself onto the floor below, breaking his fall by landing on a brutish looking man, who had gotten his hands around the stranger’s neck. Kasamatsu jabbed at a pressure point, and the man collapsed, unconscious.

Kise Ryouta blinked and rubbed his neck with a rueful smile. “Thank you.”

Nakamura and Moriyama had also landed behind him and were making short work of the brawling crowd. Kasamatsu and Kise immediately drew together back to back, arms out, ready to fend off the next wave of attackers.

“May I know your name, friend?”

“Kasamatsu Yukio. You’re Kise Ryouta, aren’t you? One of the Teikou prodigies—”

“Teikou no longer exists,” Kise said, as he blocked a punch then twisted the attacker’s arm. “But yes, I’m Kise. A pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Kasamatsu noted that Nakamura and Moriyama had quite efficiently cleared a path to the nearest exit. “Not the best time or place for introductions, I think,” he said, with a jerk of his head.

Kise nodded. “Time to take our leave.”

They ran out the door, Nakamura and Moriyama bringing up the rear guard as they burst out of the teahouse. Some of their attackers were astute enough to follow, so they took off at top speed, putting as much distance behind them as possible.

Kasamatsu launched himself up into a grove of bamboo and zigzagged from stalk to stalk, as he headed towards the branches for cover. His companions kept pace, and they sailed through the air, their path marked only by the swaying of bamboo and occasional flutter of falling leaves.

They landed lightly on their toes on top of the wall that ran around Kaijou headquarters. Kise glanced around, scanning the area, before turning back to Kasamatsu and his companions with a charming smile.

“I take it you’ve granted me the honor of leading me to your home.”

Kasamatsu snorted. “We’re not that foolish. We live elsewhere. But this is the place where we conduct official business.”

“Ah, my mistake.” Kise drew himself up, gave an extravagant albeit graceful bow, and said, “Well, it is time for me to take my leave and continue on my journey, but may I express how much I appreciate your lending me a little assistance back at the teahouse—”

“A little assistance?” Kasamatsu exclaimed, lunging forward to grab at Kise’s sleeve. “That was more than a little assistance. And don’t think I haven’t noticed that you’ve used up all your qi. You need to recuperate.”

Kise’s smile took on an edge. “I really must be going.”

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes and punched Kise in the jaw before he had a chance to react. As Nakamura stepped forward to deftly catch Kise’s sagging body, Kasamatsu said, “Welcome to Kaijou, Kise Ryouta.”


	2. Disturbing the Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which one Kagami Taiga makes the acquaintance of Aomine Daiki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [basketballpoetsociety](http://basketballpoetsociety.tumblr.com)'s [Character Battle](http://basketballpoetsociety.tumblr.com/post/63239814976/challenge-no-41-character-battle-to-celebrate) challenge.

In the middle of the road, underneath the hot blaze of the noon sun, a man lay flat on his back, snoring loud enough to be heard above the commotion of the mules, carts and people passing around him. A straw hat shielded his face, and his head rested on a ragged tied-up bundle. Yet his clothes, though soiled and worn, were clearly cut from expensive fabric.

Kagami pondered the conundrum as he made his way around this obstruction to traffic. Was the man a once-wealthy merchant, now turned beggar? Or was he a bandit who had seized the fine clothes from one of his victims?

He had gone no more than a dozen paces when he heard a voice call out, “Get up, you good-for-nothing layabout!”

He turned. One of the town guards was prodding the snoring man with his foot.

"Are you deaf? I told you to get up!"

The snoring ceased. The crowded street cleared, as people backed away from what seemed to be an inevitable confrontation. Kagami, however, drew closer, until he could see the guard aim a kick for the man’s stomach. Before he could blink, a hand rose to block the kick and grip the guard’s boot.

The man, still lying on the ground, lifted the hat from his face and stared up at the guard. “How annoying. Go away,” he said, in a flat, irritated voice.

The guard tried to free his foot, to no avail. “Loiterers must pay a fine of five copper coins or spend a night in jail,” he said, his face flushed and sweating.

The man half-lifted himself on one elbow. “Is that so? Says who?” And without warning, he twisted his grip on the guard’s boot and flipped him adeptly to the ground.

Other guards rushed forward to help their fallen comrade, but as the man rose to his feet, brushed the dust of the road off his robes, and picked up the bundle that had served as his pillow, they stopped short.

"It…it can’t be," one stammered.

"Oh, so you recognize me." The man gave a sour smile, as he settled the straw hat on his head.

"Aomine Daiki! He’s one of the Teikou prodigies!" At that, the guards shifted backwards, glancing uneasily at one another.

Aomine watched them all shuffle and hesitate, then snorted. “If that’s all you have to say, I’m going back to sleep.” With that, he settled himself back on the ground, and with a long, exaggerated yawn, stretched his arms behind his head and sprawled on the road. Within a few moments, he was snoring again.

The guards continued to whisper among themselves, then slowly, one by one, they drifted away. The one who had tried to kick Aomine in the stomach was walking with a noticeable limp. Kagami caught him by the elbow. “Who is he? Who is Aomine Daiki?”

"You mean to say you’ve never heard of the Teikou sect and their five great heroes? Aomine is one of the most renowned warriors of our time. He’s defeated five dozen armed men with nothing more than his bare hands and feet."

"So he’s strong, is he?"

"Stronger than you can imagine!" With that, the guard jerked his arm away and hurried off as fast as he could on his injured foot.

Kagami’s eyes gleamed. He strode forward and crouched by Aomine’s head. He lifted the straw hat that was once again shading the man’s face from the midday sun. Aomine stopped snoring and opened one eye, scowling. “What do you want?”

"I hear you’re strong," Kagami said, with a grin. "Fight me."


End file.
